valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shadow Shaman
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 3 |DisablerVal = 3 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Rhasta, der Shadow Shaman (Schatten-Schamane), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Fernkampf-Held gehört zu den Radiant. Die Fähigkeiten von Shadow Shaman umfassen einige Funktionen: Er kann gegnerische Helden festsetzen, sie verwandeln oder mehrere Einheiten gleichzeitig schädigen. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Pushers, Disablers, Nukers und Supports übernehmen. Ether Shock schädigt bis zu sieben gegnerische Einheiten, von der lediglich das Primärziel festgelegt werden kann. Hex verwandelt das Ziel in ein harmloses Huhn, das weder angreifen noch Fähigkeiten einsetzen kann und eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 erhält. Während passive Fähigkeiten oder Gegenstände in diesem Zustand nicht wirken, werden Bewegungs-Buffs nicht beseitigt. Shackles wirkt kanalisierend und lässt Shadow Shaman sein Ziel eine Weile festhalten, wobei es einen kleinen Schaden über Zeit erleidet und bewegungs- und handlungsunfähig ist. Das Ultimate Mass Serpant Ward beschwört zehn unbewegliche Serpant Wards, die Schaden an gegnerischen Einheiten und Gebäuden verursachen können und sich daher zum Pushen eignen. Der Schaden nimmt ab, wenn Gegner sich von den Serpant Wards entfernen. Theoretisch ist es Shadow Shaman möglich, gegnerische Einheiten zwischen den Wards einzusperren. Zerstörte Serpant Wards vergeben Gold und Erfahrungspunkte. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht den Schaden der Serpant Wards. Heap Shadow Shaman quickly clears the way for his team's forces to march on the enemy base. Blasting enemies with shocking spells and interrupting attackers with hexes, his powerful serpent wards destroy enemy defenses with ease. Biographie "Von Geburt an fristete Rhasta ein klägliches Dasein auf den blutenden Hügeln, bis ihn einmal ein umherwandernder Schwindler auflas. Für einen Kupfernagel sagte dieser einem bangen Gemüt die Zukunft voraus. Für drei kastrierte er des Bauers Schweine, für fünf dessen Söhne. Für eine reichliche Mahlzeit holte er seine Schamanenkluft heraus und las aus seinen alten Büchern, um die Feinde seiner Gönner auf ewig zu verfluchen. Sein kurioser Zögling, zur Hälfte Hügeltroll - zur Hälfte... etwas anderes - fungierte als sein Assistent und lockte die Kundschaft mit seinem exotischen Anmut an. Die beiden Streiften durch die Lande, ihren Opfern stets einen Schritt voraus und immer einenn Tag früher als das Gesetz in der nächsten Stadt. Eines Tages jedoch bemerkte der Schwindler, dass sein Jüngling der Künste, die er selbst nur zu beherrschen vorgab, tatsächlich mächtig war. 'Sein Schützling besaß eine Gabe - eine Gabe, die seine Kunden zu schätzen wussten.' Also schob er fortan den jungen Rhasta vor die Menge; so ward der Name Shadow Shaman geboren. 'Von Stadt zu Stadt wuchs die Bekanntheit des Shadow Shamans und die beiden häuften immer neue Reichtümer an. 'Dann aber holte sie ihre zwielichtige Vergangenheit ein, als sie von einem wütenden Mob ehemaliger Kunden überfallen wurden. Der Schwindler ging alsbald zu Boden und weckte damit das Böse in Rhasta, der mithilfe seiner Kräfte ein Massaker unter den Angreifern veranstaltete. Über dem Grab seines geliebten Herrn schwor er sich, seine Kräfte von nun an gegen alle einzusetzen, die ihm Schaden wollen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *28. März 2013: Shadow Shaman: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shackles etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als eigentlich vorgesehen. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Basisrüstung wurde um 1 erhöht. *Basisangriffsreichweite wurde von 500 auf 400 reduziert. *Basisangriffsschaden wurde um 18 erhöht. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +15 Bewegungstempo auf +20 erhöht. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +150 Leben auf +175 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Abklingzeit von Shackles wurde von 16 auf 10 reduziert. *Gesamtschaden von Shackles wurde von 120/160/160/200 auf 120/180/240/300 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Grundstärke erhöht von 19 auf 21 *Stärkezuwachs erhöht von 1,6 auf 1,8 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Shackles: Manakosten rebalansiert von 110/130/155/185 auf 140/150/160/170 *Mass Serpent Ward: Abklingzeit erhöht von 110 auf 120 Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Shackles-Dauer wurde von 2,5/3,25/4/4,75 auf 2,75/3,5/4,25/5 erhöht. *Mass Serpent Ward kann nicht mehr genutzt werden, um Roshan festzusetzen. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Anzahl an Mass Serpent Wards wurde von 8 auf 10 erhöht. *Änderte die Platzierungsstruktur der Mass Serpent Wards. Trivia *Der US-amerikanische Sprecher von Shadow Shaman ist Gary Schwartz, welcher auch den Heavy und Demoman aus Team Fortress 2 sowie Lich, Pugna und Sniper aus Dota 2 spricht. *Rhasta, der Name von Shadow Shaman, spielt auf die Religion Rastafari an. In DotA war Shadow Shaman noch stärker an diese angelehnt, bevor man ihn für Dota 2 fernöstlich auslegte. Weblinks *Shadow Shaman auf Heropedia *Shadow Shaman auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Dota 2